Moonlight In Japan
by Rytenoh - Ayeta
Summary: Ayeta (also known as 'Rytenoh'), not knowing who she truely is and not knowing her real name, is lost. She doesn't have a clue of who her mother is, but Washuu finds out who...
1. The Beginning

_  
_

**Moonlight In Japan  
**

please review. This is only chapter one. If you want to have chapter two, please tell me in the reviews. thank you._  
  
'Dear Diary,  
Today, I seem quiet, I do not know why.... Nothing seems to bother me,  
I feel like someone needs to unleash the dragon within me, but no, why even would?  
Tea doesn't interest me anymore, It's getting boring. Why is it? ...oh God, please tell  
me why. Mommy hasn't come back from her camping trip...it has been 40 days and I  
have been counting. Daddy is so deathly ill, I wonder if he will be okay. Mommy,  
If you ever get a hold of this either, when you are in heaven, or still alive, please  
talk to me...'_  
  
It was all she could even write. She paused for a few minutes, and looked out the steamy  
window and saw the rain trickle down it.   
"Rytenoh! Come here! Dinner time!"   
That order...she heard it so many times it was sickning. But she stood up anyway.  
  
"I must be careful...I must hide my feelings for now and tell them to somebody I trust later."  
Rytenoh closed her dairy and locked it up tightly. Her dark dark blue hair was up in a ponytail,  
and her eyes focused on a picture on the desk...  
it was Ryoko and Rytenoh... before she disappeared.  
She started to think again, and again... again...  
  
"Rytenoh!!! Are you coming?!" Kiyone yelled from the kitchen.  
"Yeah..." Rytenoh whispered. She slowly tip-toed down the stairs as she wiped her tears  
away from her soft brown eyes with a tint of crimson.   
"Rytenoh!" Sasami ran up to her, "I made your favorite food just for you today! ^_^"  
"Thanks," Rytenoh nodded, "But I'm not hungry today."  
"NOT HUNGRY?!" Sasami blinked, "Why not? You're always hungry for rice!"  
"I said I'm not hungry, Sasami." Rytenoh faintly smiled, "I'll eat some later."  
"Alright.." Sasami whispered and turned back to the table.  
"Hello Rytenoh. Were you sleeping?" Ayeka asked.  
"No, I was writing in my diary, Miss Ayeka." Rytenoh bowed her head in honor.  
"Oh." Ayeka smiled, "I used to keep a diary of my own."  
"...a diary of her own...." Rytenoh whispered to herself, "Maybe she will understand..."  
"Is there something wrong?" Ayeka sounded concerned. Rytenoh wondered why Ayeka always treated her like she was her child. Rytenoh thought it was pretty bazaar to think of such things,  
but it really made her think...  
"There is..." Answered Rytenoh, "...About my diary."


	2. The Truth of Ryoko's Matter

Chapter Two  
___________________________  
__The Truth of Ryoko's Matter  
**_____________________**  
  
  
'_Why did you have to go and leave me here,  
why did you have to forget my name,  
I barely knew you... I barely did,  
And I had a hope we would get along...  
  
Since the day I met you... I forget it... I forget,  
and sorry I did,  
Mother....Mother dearest...  
mothe...'  
_  
Rytenoh stopped writing to release her cries. She did not understand. Why did her mother leave? And did her mother mean to leave? ...or did somebody do something to her? Was she lost, captured, killed...........   
Rytenoh saw a tear roll down her cheek...and landed softly on her pink notebook paper. She got her page soaked in tears of her own.   
  
Then, Ayeka came into the room, she seemed very concerned.   
"Rytenoh....." Ayeka sat down right next to the crying child.  
"Aunt Ayeka..." Rytenoh studdered, "Why did mommy leave?"  
Rytenoh felt a rush of pain through her... some pain that she had felt before. It felt like Ryoko was actually talking to her. She cringed at this feeling,...and she looked back at Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka looked like she was about to cry also. She hung her head, trying to hide her royal tears from me. Why was she crying? What... why was SHE crying about?  
  
"Rytenoh," Ayeka sighed, "Your mother, Ryoko... was never found. We, never knew what happened to her."  
  
This hit Rytenoh like a ton of bricks.   
"Never even tried to find her?" Rytenoh shook her head in disgust. Ayeka shook her head.  
  
"No...I didn't say anything much yet..." Ayeka responded. Rytenoh closed her diary quickly, forgetting it was even there.   
  
Rytenoh bursted into even more tears and dashed into Ayeka's arms. Ayeka looked at Rytenoh and slowly sat Rytenoh back up, wiping away the little girl's tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Rytenoh...since your mother was gone... your father asked me to be..." Ayeka got choked up in her words. Rytenoh paused.  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"Your father told me to be your....I guess... Mother now..."  
  
"You..? Ayeka, Princess of Jurai.... First princess of JURAI?! NO WAY!! I WANT A MOTHER WHO ISN'T A SNOB, A BRAT! I WANT A MOTHER WHO IS INDEPENDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ryte....Ryten....Rytenoh-san." Ayeka dashed out of the room in tears.  
  
"AND I DO HOPE MY FATHER WILL TAKE THAT HONOR AWAY FROM YOU!"  
  
And so, Ayeka then went into her own room and locked the door. Her face looked like a disaster -- well, yours would too. Ayeka slid down the door and covered her pale white face.   
  
And so... Ayeka did not come out of her room for days... thinking about her honors and thinking about what her niece said to her..........  
  
And Ayeka thought this was all true. And Ayeka never ate...never slept...for 5 days...... 


	3. The Mystery of Ayeka's Death

**Moonlight in Japan**  
The Mystery of Ayeka's Death  
_Chapter 3_  
------------------------------  
  
"Hey Daddy......" Rytenoh kneeled down next to Tenchi's bed, "I brought some flowers for you." She handed him a handful of lilies.  
  
"Thank you Rytenoh....." Tenchi answered in a weak voice, "You remind me so much of your mother......." He ran his hand down the side of her face, and smiled.  
  
"I...I do?" Rytenoh looked around, "Me?"  
  
"mmm hmm." Tenchi nodded, "I wonder where she is now........"  
  
"I bet she'll come back, daddy! I can just feel it!" Rytenoh smiled back.  
  
"Rytenoh........"  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!"  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Kiyone came our of her room.  
  
"....." Rytenoh stood up, " It sounded like a gunshot."  
  
"Oh dear!!!!!!!! KIYONE COME HEREEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mihoshi yelled from downstairs,  
"Ayeka's on the floor and she looks like she's out of it!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kiyone ran to Mihoshi, "Are you stupid?!!!!!" Kiyone smacked Mihoshi, "By GOD! She's DEAD!"  
  
"Aunt A...Ayeka?" Rytenoh rushed to the scene. When she saw Ayeka she fell to her knees and took her lifeless hand and held it in her own hands, "Aunt Ayeka wake up....... wake up Aunt Ayeka wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Washuu came out from her lab, "Now what is all this co...... oh dear! Oh wait, OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
"Aunt Ayeka......" Rytenoh felt a tear roll down her cheek and drop to the floor, "I didn't mean those nasty things I said....just please come back,...please! Losing my mommy is hard enough!!! Please Aunt Ayeka don't play games with me!"  
  
"Rytenoh! Rytenoh!" Washuu picked her up from the floor, "Leave Ayeka alone! She's.......she's......."  
  
"How do you know?! Maybe she's really hurt! Oh please listen to me mom-mom pleaseeeeee!" Rytenoh tried to escape from her arms.  
  
"Rytenoh I..... I can try to see if she's still alive..... but I can't tell you the results." Washuu let her go, "If she's dead I can't tell you.... if she's alive i'll tell you...."  
  
"Thank you mom-mom." Rytenoh cried, "Oh I hope this is just a dream!" She ran to her room.  
  
"Washuu........ are you really going to do it?" Kiyone gasped.  
  
"Yes, Kiyone. It's my job to keep promises as a grandmother." Washuu picked up Ayeka, "I bet she is still living....... but it looks like she got shot...... so I'm not promising anything." 


	4. Discovery Revealed

**Moonlight In Japan**  
_Chapter 4- Discovery Revealed  
  
_ Rytenoh sat silently outside of Washuu's lab, having some hope that Ayeka was alive. Rytenoh crossed her legs and bit her lower lip lightly.  
"Aunt Ayeka...I- I want to trade in my life for yours..." She started to cry, trying to hold the tears in.  
  
Kiyone looked over to the saddened Rytenoh. She took hold of Rytenoh's hand and held it tightly, "Don't worry, Ayeka understands you're sorry. She would never be mad at you forever. Even if she's in Heaven."  
  
"Kiyone..." Rytenoh blinked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Washuu....." Rytenoh got choked up in her own words, "Washuu gave me many mothers...... didn't she?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh................." Kiyone paused, then wanted to get off the subject, "Rytenoh why do you say such strange things? Haha! Haha!! No way, you only have one mother and that is Ryoko!"  
  
"Kiyone, Washuu told me something I cannot believe....." Rytenoh shook her head, "This isn't happening!"  
  
"Ryt...." Kiyone's eyes filled up with warm tears.  
  
"Rytenoh isn't my real name! I know it! Ryoko isn't my mother! I know it! Ayeka isn't my Aunt!!!!!!! Get away! You know the truth..... do you?!" Rytenoh went hysterical and started to cry without taking in air.  
  
"Breathe, Ayeta!!!!!!!" Kiyone got hold of Rytenoh.  
  
"Wh.....what did you call me?" Rytenoh managed to say, breathing heavily now.  
  
"Oh God, Washuu......." Kiyone lowered her head, "Rytenoh..... Rytenoh isn't your real name. We had to change it to Rytenoh because..........."  
  
"Because...?" Rytenoh's heart ached.  
  
"They were going to kill you,... Ayeta....... Princess Ayeta.... They were going to kill you! We had to change your name! This lost soul of Jurai..... was going to hang you! You don't know how much your mother was in trouble!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
Rytenoh gasped, "Who is my mother, Kiyone? WHO IS MY MOTHER?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ayeka." Kiyone answered in a whisper, "Ryoko was just a stand-in. We didn't want that lost soul of Jurai, Leir, to kill you because you are the grand princess of Jurai!"  
  
"My real name is Ayeta...... and I never knew.........." Rytenoh stared at the ground, "You guys changed my name.... And my mother...... what were you all thinking?" Teardrops forcefully landed onto the tile floor, as Rytenoh covered her face, "Didn't you ever think of my pain I would suffer? Did you ever wonder? Did you ever take the time to care?!"  
  
"Ayeta it's......."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS SERVANT!"  
  
"AYETA!" Kiyone slapped her, "YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Kiyone." Rytenoh stood up, "I want to see my mother."  
  
"Ayeta, I'm afraid you can't see her. She may be.."  
  
"She's not!" Rytenoh stomped her foot, "I feel a great power, some Jurain power in her, she must be still alive!" She ran and entered Washuu's lab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Washuu!!!" Ayeta ran into the lab, panting from all the yelling and running.  
  
"Ah-ha, Princess Ay...... well, Ayeta. Welcome." Washuu said in surprise, "I didn't just say that, now did I?"  
  
"It's alright." Ayeta bowed her head in respect, "Kiyone already blabbed to me about that."  
  
"Ayeta, I got some good news, and some bad. I'm afraid that......" Washuu sat back down in her chair and started typing, "I'm afraid that Ayeka is losing her intelligence. But on the other hand, I may help her regain it."  
  
"What?! So what are you trying to tell me?" Ayeta slowly muttered.  
  
"When she is better in health,... you must have to teach her some things that she did lost on how to do things. Like, introducing everyone to her,..... there is a slight chance she'll remember everybody. She might only remember you and Tenchi.... I'm not sure. She's losing memories like money! Ayeta, I need your blood!" Washuu ordered.  
  
"My Blood!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeta squealed, "No way! Why do you need my blood?!"  
  
"Please! If you want your mother to live! In order for her to funtion and have the correct circulation!!! She needs bloodflow in her brain and everywhere else! Come on, you have bloodtype A!" Washuu snapped her fingers and then some bloodwork equipment appeared.  
  
"Oh, alright." Ayeta sighed, "If I need to, I must." She sat down on a chair and let Washuu do all the work.  
  
While Washuu was doing the bloodwork, Ayeta kept her focus on Ayeka... wondering if she would be alright...... and what would happen next. She took a deep sigh, and Washuu turned back to her laptop.  
  
"I appreciate it." Washuu smiled in delight, "Your mom will be fine. Now let's see what you need to teach her..........." Washuu typed a few letters in and there it was, a little list of things to teach her mother.   
  
"What do I need to teach her?" Ayeta asked in her quiet voice.  
  
"Well, Well......" Washuu started to laugh, "A few things, but nothing really." She started to read off the list, "Regaining her memory of Mihoshi... that'll be a riot,... ummmm, well try to teach her things. It's mostly memories, but it's not harsh." Washuu gave her the printed list.  
  
"Thanks," Ayeta smiled, "You're a big help, Miss Washuu."  
  
"Eh, It's nothing. I was bored anyway." Washuu put her arms behind her head, "You're mom's a good patient."  
  
"Uhhhhhh.............Where am I?" Ayeka suddenly sat up, "Rytenoh..... No..... wait.. Ayeta......."  
  
"Mother!!!" Ayeta ran to Ayeka and hugged her.  
  
"Ayeta, where am I? Who is that crazy woman with the red hair?!"  
  
"Hee-hee!" Ayeta giggled, "That's Miss Washuu. The greatest scientist in the universe. Come on, do you want to visit Daddy?"  
  
"You have a father?" Ayeka blinked.  
  
"Of course ,silly! I have a father!" Ayeta laughed, and dragged Ayeka out of the lab.  
  
"Aieeeeeeee! Please watch where you're going!"  
  
"Father!!!" Ayeta yelled and turned to the stairs, "I want you to meet someone!"  
  
And about a minute later, Tenchi walked down the stairs and joined Ayeta and Ayeka.  
  
"Hi Ayeka, Ayeta. Who was it that you want me to meet?" Tenchi blinked.  
  
"It's mother. I want you to get together." Ayeta pushed Ayeka to Tenchi, their lips so close to eachother's. Ayeka and Tenchi both blushed badly.  
  
"Yes,..... hi Tenchi." Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Ayeka, I was worried..." Tenchi whispered, "I wanted to see you but Washuu wouldn't let me. I threatned her to use the sword but she..."  
  
Ayeka nodded and put her finger on his lips, "I must say,... you talk too much."  
  
Tenchi slightly laughed, "Ha-ha, yeah."  
  
Ayeta looked to Tenchi and gave him a thumbs-up. Tenchi blushed even more.  
  
"I...." Both Tenchi and Ayeka tried to speak.  
  
"No, you go on...." Ayeka shook her head.  
  
"You do...." He answered.  
  
"I love you Tenchi-sama." Ayeka hugged him, "I want to live with you forever!"  
  
"So do I." Tenchi hugged her also.  
  
Ayeta smiled and cheerfully walked away, about to join Washuu in her lab.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Next Chapter:  
Chapter 5- Ryoko Returns, Ripped Apart  
----------------------------------------------- 


	5. Ryoko Returns, Ripped Apart

Moonlight in Japan  
Chapter 5- Ryoko Returns, Ripped Apart  
  
"Uhh....." Ryoko yawned as she approached the Masaki Shrine, "I wonder how Ayeta's doing." She sighed as she glanced down at a photograph of everybody, "Tenchi................."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Sasami's voice was heard everywhere around the house.  
  
"Sasami do you have to yell like that?" Kiyone laughed in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh yey...... Dinner!" Ayeta rushed to the table and knelt down, "So what do we have today, Sasami?"  
  
"I made it special for you... Sushi and rice and some clam... but you're the only one that eats clam."  
  
"Thanks!!!"  
  
"And I'm Aunt Sasami to you!" Sasami giggled.  
  
Ayeka walked down the stairs, with a smile on her face and a paper in her hand.  
  
"What is it, sister Ayeka?" Sasami put down her sticks, "You look extremely happy!"  
  
"Of course." Ayeka sat down, "Ayeta..."  
  
"Yes?" Ayeta blinked.  
  
"Your father's sickness is cured." Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Oh WOW! Daddy's not sick anymore! I'm so glad!" Ayeta hugged her mother and rushed upstairs.  
  
"What an excited child." Ayeka giggled.  
  
"Yep. She's just like Tenchi..."  
  
"Ayeka..." A voice was heard.  
  
"Who's that?!" Ayeka stood up, "I order you to tell me who you are!" She looked around, and saw no trace of another body.  
  
"Hahaha,Ayeka...remember me?"  
  
Ayeka gasped, "That voice...that voice from so long ago!"  
  
"Yep, it's me!" The mysterious woman appeared, "Ryoko."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"We made a promise... Washuu and I. And a promise is always kept!" Ryoko walked to the entrance of Washuu's lab,"I must get my reward for finding what Washuu wanted. Now I get a child of my own."  
  
"Don't use Tenchi's DNA without contacting with him! That's not right! Maybe you could kindly talk to him!"  
  
"..." Ryoko entered Washuu's lab.  
  
"Ohh....." Ayeka shook her head, "I must warn Tenchi..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
Next:  
Chapter 6- Ayeta find out her past  
Chapter 7- Everything will be alright (Rytenoh's appearance)  
Chapter 8- Washuu's Science Lesson  
Chapter 9- Confession  
Chapter 10- And I love you........  
Chapter 11: Yamerarenai Koto! (Something Unstoppable!)  
---------------------------------- 


	6. Ayeta finds out her past

Chapter 6- Ayeta finds out her past  
  
"Washuu! Miss Washuu!" Ayeta came running around Washuu's lab, looking for her. She searched everywhere, even the laptop was gone.  
"Hm..... she might be doing some odd project again." She kept looking around, "Miss Washuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is it?! God, you're making so much noise! Shush!" Washuu slowly appeared infront of her with her laptop closed in her hands, "Looking for me?"  
  
"Yes," Ayeta nodded,"Well.......... Tell me everything about my past and how I became myself."  
  
"Only if you call me 'Little Washuu'!!!" Washuu laughed.  
  
"Please,...... er.... Little Washuu."  
  
"Okey-Dokey!!" Washuu sat down on her chair and started typing on her computer. A few screens popped up and there were all blank. Washuu took some tweezers and plucked a piece of hair from Ayeta.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Ayeta shrieked.  
  
"Well, you wanted me to find out your DNA..... right, Princess?" Washuu said in her childish voice. Then the windows were filled with information, the DNA strands shown and the organization of the chemicals (You know.... A C.... and so on...) were all fit together.  
"This ... is your DNA." Washuu exclaimed, "And Let's compare Tenchi's DNA to yours....hm............. I saved his somewhere..........ah-ha! You see how the organization is a cross between Tenchi and Ayeka... and no genes of Ryoko or mine whatsoever. I'm not your grandmother. Infact, I am so far away from this genetic code ... because I have a cram-filled structure."  
  
Ayeta looked at the pictures in amazement. She didn't know Washuu could do THIS stuff. It really made her think, and Washuu looked like she had no problem at all. What was her secret?  
  
"You were born on February 9 and you are an Aquarius ... the aloof and imaginative mind, eh? Lincoln was one too. Interesting, isn't it?"  
  
That made Ayeta laugh. Such a smart woman just turned when she called 'stupid'.   
  
"Hmm...... just as I thought.There is always your mother's side. You are so like her sometimes it makes me wonder..... Ayeta,... I must tell you something that you promise you keep this to yourself and yourself only." Washuu shut off her computer, and the screens flashed off.  
  
"Whoa, What?!" Ayeta's amazement was gone, and she turned to Washuu.  
  
"............................."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Washuu looked up to the direction of where the voice was coming from, "Ryoko! Not around a child!"  
  
"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me!" Ryoko flew down to the two. She sighed (those little mushroom looking things) and shook her head.  
She then got her attention on Ayeta. She smirked, "Well if it isn't the princess. The one of which the lost soul of Jurai is hunting down to kill... I'm surprised you are still alive, after all those weeks I was gone."  
  
"Ryoko. Leave her alone. She doesn't even know about Rytenoh yet." Washuu pulled Ryoko to herself.  
  
"I hate when you do that -.-;" Ryoko sighed.  
  
"Who's..... Rytenoh?" Ayeta asked quietly. 'Oh If only I had my diary with me now...' She thought.  
  
"You'll meet her later. I have to..." Washuu looked around secretly and whispered to her, "I have to prepare for her incoming."  
  
"?" Ayeta blinked.  
  
"Oh nevermind you don't understand. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Washuu loudly laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, You wanted Washuu to tell you about your past?" Ryoko looked to Washuu with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes. Where do I start?" Washuu pondered, "Okay. You were born, *duh*, and had a normal life till then. There was a legend from the old days that there was a man who died and was reborn again as a Jurain. He was an earthling, well.... in his past life. He was finding his way around the planet till some guards stopped him. The guards heard his story and sent him off the planet. He soon returned, angrier than ever. He started detroying the planet...... but did not accomplish his plan. Once again, he was kicked off the planet. But this time..... they put him in an unknown place that no one could ever escape. For all those years, he always wanted to kill the Jurains. And he still sticks to his plan today. He found a way to escape, and found out about you, and wanted to kill you. But what he didn't know..... was about Rytenoh.............." 


	7. Everything will be alright (Rytenoh's ap...

Chapter 7- Everything will be alright (Rytenoh's appearance)  
  
"Who's Rytenoh?" Ayeta asked once more, "Why does she keep popping up in these stories?"  
  
"Ha..." Washuu smiled, "You have an interest in her, do you?" She walked to the window and sighed, "It's hard to explain. Even hard for your mother. Because of the Lost soul of Jurai.... well, she has alot to do about it. She's in the center of it all."  
  
"Rytenoh was my cover name though! Is that a part of..............?"  
  
"Yes, you. She is a part of you." Washuu shook her head, "She's your twin."  
Her green eyes filled up with tears, but she held them back, "We had to hide it all for you to live. We told him you were dead. We're sorry, Ayeta........"  
  
"W.......Washuu.. how could y...you?" Ayeta was heartbroken. "I always thought of you as my mother. Washuu, I loved you, but now I don't know what to believe!"  
  
"I think you should love your true mother." Washuu answered in an uneasy voice, "She deserves the world. I only deserve Ryoko and my lab. I'm fine with that."  
  
"Washuu!" Ayeta hugged her, "You deserve more than the world! I'll still call you Mom-Mom!"  
  
This made Washuu gasp for air and she started to cry out loud, "You..........will?"  
  
"Don't cry, Mom-Mom." Ayeta pulled away from the hug.  
  
"I'm...........I'm a grandmother." Washuu whispered.  
  
There were moments of silence. You could hear Ryoko mumbling under her breath. The lab was never this quiet. Ayeta turned her back to Ryoko and Washuu and thought about everything she said.   
"So I was going to be killed by that lost soul of Jurai ... and you hid my identity from him.... and I have a twin named Rytenoh?"   
  
Little laughs were heard in the background, getting louder ever second.  
"You got that right, Sister!"  
  
"Who is that?!" Ayeta turned to the voice.  
  
"I am......" The figure flew to the ground and gracefully landed infront of everybody, "I am Rytenoh, of course. Who did you I was?"  
Her purple hair trailed behind her, and her warm brown eyes focused on Ayeta.  
  
"You..... Rytenoh?" Ayeta shook, "You are the Rytenoh?"  
  
"Well, I thought I wasn't that special to have a 'the' before my name." Rytenoh bowed in respect, "Hello."  
  
"Hi Rytenoh. Welcome back." Washuu looked to her.  
  
"Thanks Professor Washuu! I missed you!" Rytenoh smiled, "So how's your inventions so far?"  
  
"They all failed."  
  
"Washuu's inventions, failed? Impossible! You always succeed!" Rytenoh gasped.  
  
"She doesn't seem evil to me." Ryoko blinked," Washuu ... you said she was evil."  
  
"Washuu?!" Rytenoh yelled.  
  
"Eh...heheheh... you were pretty violent with the lost soul of Jurai!" Washuu laughed.  
  
"Well, He's pretty weak now. That's why I came here. To tell you that. We might have a strategy on how to kill him and to never return!" Rytenoh exclaimed.  
  
"Well, did you find his weak spot?" Washuu went to her computer.  
  
"Ah, let him go. He'll die soon. That weakling. Tenchi could kill him in a second." Rytenoh smiled.  
  
"Are you sure? He couldn't be that damaged. He's a very strong fellow. I don't want him to run around like a horse in a prairie." Washuu started typing.  
  
Again, Ayeta was amazed. Her jaw dropped, "How in the world do you do that?"  
  
"It's called technology!" Washuu smiled, "You have to be experienced enough."  
  
Ryoko still mumbles, "............"  
  
"Ayeta....... Rytenoh...... would you girls do me a favor?" Washuu turned to the two.  
  
"Yes?" They both blinked.  
  
(oh yeah. p.s.- it's snowing now ^_^ LET IT SNOW!... okay let's continue!)  
  
"Can you get everyone in the lab? ... We're going to have a party!" Washuu yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Okay!!!"Both of them ran out of the lab.  
  
---------------------------------  
Next chapter--  
Chapter 8- Washuu's Science Lesson  
--------------------------------- 


End file.
